The Reason Behind Sungmin's Smile
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Drabble dadakan karena Sungmin memakai coat yang sama dengan yang pernah Kyuhyun pakai. Langsung RnR aja ne? hehehehe


**'The Reason Behind Sungmin's Smile'**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT (DRABBLE)**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sungmin melangkah di tempat itu - _Gimpo Airport_ - dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang, membuat wajahnya - yang memang sudah manis - menjadi semakin manis. Dia baru tiba dari Jepang, setelah menggelar _Press Conference_ untuk _musical_ terbaru yang akan dilakoninya - yang bertajuk _Summer Snow_.

Mendapat peran utama, tentu saja dia sangat senang. Tapi sejujurnya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat _mood_nya benar - benar baik hari ini. Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback on**

Sungmin sedang mengancingkan kemeja putih dengan aksen hitamnya saat Eunhyuk berpamitan.

"Hyung, aku berangkat ke _airport_ dulu ne? Bersama Donghae, Siwon dan Zhoumi hyung."

"Ah, ne. Hati - hati di jalan Hyuk. Besok aku menyusul dengan yang lain." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum ke arah dongsaengnya yang memiliki _gummy smile_ - yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

"Ne hyung. Annyeong."

"Annyeng Hyukie."

Mengancingkan kancing teratasnya, lalu Sungmin melirik jam di dinding. "Ah, sebentar lagi aku juga harus berangkat." Dia bermonolog. Lalu mulai memakai jas hitamnya. Membuat penampilannya begitu sempurna.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sudah mau berangkat?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne Kyu. Kau tidak apa - apa kan sendirian di dorm? Kalau memang bosan, kau bisa datang ke Kona Beans."

"Aku tidak apa - apa." Duduk di tempat tidur, Kyuhyun memandangi Sungminnya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas berukuran sedangnya.

Sungmin menenteng tasnya yang berwarna coklat, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Memeluknya sekilas. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu ne?"

Baru saja Sungmin akan melangkah, tangan Kyuhyun sudah mencekalnya. "Tunggu, hyung."

"Hm?" Sungmin terlihat bingung.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari, lalu mengambil mantelnya. "Di luar cukup dingin, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan." Ujarnya lalu memakaikan mantel berwarna merah maroon itu di tubuh Sungmin.

Ah, sebenarnya tidak ia paikan dengan sempurna, karena bagian lengannya tidak dimasukkan. Namun itu membuat penampilan Sungmin menjadi semakin menawan.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, tentu saja Sungmin sangat bahagia. Seketika itu dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Gomawo Kyunie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin. Lalu melepasnya. "Aku senang kau mendapatkan peran di musikal lagi. Ingat," Kyuhyun memberi jeda, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Setelah selesai kau harus segera pulang. Aku menunggumu."

Sungmin _blushing_. Lalu mengangguk dua kali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang selalu menggemaskan. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membawa Sungmin ke dalam satu ciuman. Magnae itu mencium Sungmin dengan lembut dan cukup lama.

"Jaga dirimu. Aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya setelah melepas ciuman hangat itu.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, ne?" Sungmin meminta ijin.

"Eumm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu mengantar Sungmin sampai ke depan pintu.

"Minimi."

"Eumm?"

"Hwaiting." ^^ seru Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sungmin terkikik. "Kkkk. Ne Kyunnie. Hwaiting. Aku berangkat. Annyeong."

"Ne. Annyeong."

**Flashback off**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu - lagi - dengan dongsaengnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk para fans yang sudah menunggunya di bandara, Sungmin lalu melangkah menuju van yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ahh." Sungmin menyamankan duduknya di van. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari tasnya.

Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wallpapernya. Sebuah selca manis bersama Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia akan menekan speed dial, sebelum kegiatannya itu terhenti karena orang yang sebenarnya akan dia telpon, sedang menelponnya sekarang.

Hati Sungmin menjadi semakin bahagia. "Yeoboseo, Kyu."

"Yeoboseo Minimi."

"Baru saja aku akan menelponmu." Jujurnya.

"Benarkah? Wah. Bukankah kita sangat sehati? Kkkkk."

"Ishh. Kau bisa saja."

"Cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Bahkan kita baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam."

"Beberapa jam itu sangat menyiksa Ming, asal kau tahu."

"Hahaha." Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah di jalan. Tiga puluh menitan lagi aku sampai di dorm."

"Kabar bagus. Di dorm sangat sepi. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk..."

"Kyu. Ishhh. Jangan mulai menggodaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hahahaa. Baiklah baiklah. Aku menunggumu di sini. Saranghae Minimi."

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie. Sampai jumpa di dorm."

"Kkkk. Ne. Sampai jumpa, chagi."

_PIP._

Kadar kebahagiaan Sungmin semakin berlipat lipat. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika Kyuhyun sudah bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Ahhh, hari ini benar - benar indah." Lirihnya diiringi senyuman yang sangat menawan.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Kkkkk drabble yang lagi - lagi dibikin dadakan pas tadi pagi ngeliat Sungmin pake mantel yang sama dengan yang pernah dipake Kyuhyun. Bikin drabble ini mungkin gak sampe sejam. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo banyak typo, ceritanya jelek, kurang ini kurang itu, hhehehee_

_._

_._

_**KyuMin Jjang**_

_**KMS Jjang**_

kkk

_Review Juseyo?_

**_Regards,_**

_pinkvirga_


End file.
